When You See Yourself, Run
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Leon and his friends are sent through a portal in a blinding flash and meet...themselves? Heleon, JakeXSherry, JillXChris, Other JillXChris, Claire pairings would be appreciated. Movie LeonXMovie Ada. Game Ada pairing also appreciated.


I do not own the Resident Evil game series, the Resident Evil movie series, or any of the characters.

* * *

When Light Breaks

Leon leaned against the wall yawning. He figured that after destroying the C-virus once and for all things would be easy. He didn't, however, expect to be placed on guard duty at the main headquarters of his agency. He was bored out of his skull. He yawned again and let his eyes close for a moment.

"Oh come on Leon," Helena said. "You can fight Simmons but you can't stay awake for one night on guard duty?"

And that was the only good thing about his current "mission" as his superiors had so eloquently put it. He may have to sit in a tiny room staring at a monitor all night but at least he was stuck in a tiny room staring at a monitor all night with Helena. They had spent the first few hours simply catching up then had tried to keep each other awake. Helena may be making fun of him now but she had been completely passed out about five minutes ago.

Leon cracked on eye open and smirked at her glancing at the monitor just as a high-heeled boot disappeared out of the top of the camera.

"Ada," Leon said.

"Really?" Helena asked looking at the monitor.

Leon looked down at her clothes for the thousandth time that night. She was wearing a skin-tight black Tee-shirt with a V-neck cut halfway down her torso and revealing about twelve miles of cleavage. She also had navy blue skin-tight pants that hugged her hips and rear perfectly. Leon was having trouble keeping his eyes on her face.

"I don't see her," Helena said drawing his attention back to the monitor as it shifted between several different cameras.

Leon thought that for being a government facility it could have at least had more than one monitor. Just as he thought this, the monitor showed a view from just up the hall of their door and Ada running up the hall. Then the screen changed.

"Go back," Leon said.

Helena did but Ada was already gone.

"She's good," Helena said.

Just then the door swung open and Sherry peeked in.

"Hey guys," Sherry said and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Leon realized he was standing behind Helena and leaning over her shoulder to look at the screen. He stepped back and turned to Sherry.

"What do you need?" Leon asked.

"There's someone here," Sherry said grinning from ear to ear.

She stepped aside and Jake stepped into the doorway luckily staying outside the room since it was already feeling crowded. Sherry stepped out into the hall and Helena and Leon followed.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked.

"As I recall, you guys still owe me," Jake said. "Besides, I heard a rumor that Supergirl here had a boyfriend and I had to make sure my contact hadn't lost his mind. I mean, there's no way anyone would date Supergirl. The first time they said something wrong she'd whip out that stun rod of hers and zap them."

She grinned at his idea and did just that but to him. She had it set to low, of course, so it did little more than make him jump away.

"Okay okay," Jake said rubbing the spot she had hit. "I was kidding. Holy. Do you have a boyfriend, though?"

"Why do you ask?" Sherry asked. "Jealous?"

"No," Jake said grinning. "I was just wondering if he wanted to share for a night."

"EEEEWWWW!" Sherry said paling and backing away. "As it happens I don't have a boyfriend. I have a girlfriend."

"Even better," Jake said grinning evilly.

Sherry groaned and did a facepalm just as a crossbow pressed to the back of Leon's head.

"I believe you have something of mine," Ada said.

Leon grinned and held out her compact and she took it back and lowered the bow.

"It's good to see you again Leon," Ada said.

"I'd say the same but I'm afraid if I turn around I'll be shot," Leon said.

"Good idea," Ada said. "So, why are you and Helena on guard duty instead of hunting the newest zombie?"

"The what?" Helena asked.

"A new zombie, new virus, the works," Ada said. "It's actually only a few miles south of here."

"Let's go get it then," Leon said.

"What about your job?" Ada asked.

"Hunnigan," Leon said dialing her. "Hey Hunnigan, can you monitor the building? Me and the others are going to go find and kill a zombie."

"I already sent Chris and Claire Redfield," Hunnigan said. "But yes, I'll monitor it for you."

"Thanks," Leon said.

He hung up and they all left. They found a couple of Jeeps with mounted guns on back and got in. Jake and Sherry took their own Jeep and Leon, Ada, and Helena all took the other. Leon drove with Helena in the passenger seat and Ada on back kneeling down to be able to talk to Leon.

"So Leon," Ada said. "Did you use my makeup while you had my compact?"

"Sorry Ada," Leon said smirking. "I don't swing for that team. I did let Willy try it out, though."

"That's just sick," Ada said smirking.

"She's right," Helena said.

"Who asked you slut?" Ada asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," Helena said. "I didn't realize you would protest of my shirt. I can take it off if you prefer. Honest, I don't mind."

_Neither do I_, Leon thought.

Ada just glared at Helena and stood looking around. In the other car, Sherry was on the gun also kneeling down to talk and Jake was driving. He seemed distracted but was easily weaving his way through traffic and Sherry seemed perfectly safe with the speed they were moving.

"So Supergirl," Jake said. "What have you been doing since we last met?"

"My girlfriend," Sherry said.

"Wait were you serious about that?" Jake asked.

"No I wasn't serious," Sherry said. "God you're gullible."

"Oh," Jake said. "Guess I won't mention my girlfriend then."

"Wait what?" Sherry asked a note of panic in her words but well hidden. "Um...that's good. Who is she?"

"Remember that zombie we killed?" Jake asked. "Well he came back again and this time he proposed and it turns out_ he_ is _she_."

"Funny," Sherry said silently sighing in relief. "I suppose that would explain why she was so persistent. No male could ever keep up with a girl."

"Is that so?" Jake asked grinning. "Want to put that theory to the test? I know this nice little sleazy, rat infested, bedbug ridden motel just down the road."

Sherry turned bright red but grinned and leaned down to his ear.

"Maybe after we deal with the B.O.W.," Sherry said and Jake smirked.

"Oh good," Jake said. "I can't wait."

Sherry grinned and leaned back and glanced at the others. Helena and Leon were talking but Ada was busy glaring at Helena. Ada seemed to either be jealous of Helena or she was on her period. Both was also a possibility and was the most likely.

"Like the view?" Jake asked.

"What?" Sherry asked.

"The view," Jake said. "Leon with two smokin' hot chicks who both obviously have a thing for him."

"Oh," Sherry said. "It is pretty entertaining. It'll be better when Ada finally snaps and attacks Helena."

Jake grinned just as Sherry's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sherry asked.

"We're almost there," Leon said. "I'll try to call Chris. Keep your eyes open."

Sherry hung up and looked around. They were on an old farm road with no one anywhere around them and a huge barn in the distance. Beside the road on each side was a huge flat field with large round hay bails every here and there. She took hold of the gun and got ready to fight.

Leon pulled out his phone and dialed Chris and when Chris answered he could hear gunfire and growling.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Where are you?" Leon asked.

"The zombie fled south to the city," Chris said. "There are a few now and me and the BSAA are trying and failing to kill them."

"Be right there," Leon said.

He told the others and they sped up heading south along the farm road until they reached the city. There were exactly five there and several dead BSAA soldiers. Chris and Claire were fighting but they weren't doing well. It was no wonder too. The zombies were each about seven feet tall and looked similar in build to Arnold Schwarzenegger but also looked like a cross between a Licker and a Bloodshot. They all had eighteen inch long claws and had their brains exposed like a Licker but stood on two feet. They seemed as still as statues but the gashes on the dead BSAA agents proved that they could move.

"Are they from the C-virus?" Leon asked Sherry.

"No," Sherry said scanning them. "They're something new."

"Kill them!" Jake said.

"No!" Chris said.

Sherry and Ada both opened fire on the zombies and the bullets tore through them then the guns both jammed.

"What the-" Sherry began but stopped when a zombie blurred over to her with its claws raised.

It swung its arm down in a blur and Sherry began to take a step back when Jake suddenly flipped the zombie's feet out from under it and slammed it into the ground. He jumped out just as another arrived and swung at him. He blocked its arm and then spun and smashed his elbow into its face. It stumbled back and one appeared behind him grabbing Jake's arms as the first stood. It raised its hand and Leon suddenly drove his knife through its head. It spun smashing him away and Jake grabbed the knife and twisted before ripping the head off. He spun and caught the second's hand just before it could stab him with its claws. He punched it in the head then drove its claws through its own head. It dropped and the last three all stabbed each other in the head. Then they began to glow until it was blindingly bright. Leon and his friends all covered their eyes and a few seconds later, the light was gone.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. If there are any crossover pairings you would like to see, please feel free to ask. I will also be including Jill.


End file.
